


Conversations With The Moon

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He awoke during the night to almost inaudible whispers and breathing. He propped onto his forearms and stretched. He turned onto his back, squinting when his face was lit by the light gray light of the moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations With The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> \- old fic

He awoke during the night to almost inaudible whispers and breathing. He propped onto his forearms and stretched. He turned onto his back, squinting when his face was lit by the light gray light of the moon. He sat up carefully, not to disturb his partner. Once his eyes got used to the moon light he looked outside up at the moon. It was full and large and Gavin stared in awe at the sight as the usual overcast nights left the moon hidden. He closed his eyes and took in some of the moonlight on his shirtless chest before yawning and lying back in bed.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. His partner was peacefully snoring beside him. He looked outside, only seeing the moon and some roofs of the buildings down below his apartment.  He sighed, calming his heart rate and went back to sleep.

The next night, he drank a cup of warm peppermint tea, to ease his mind and hoped that he would get a full night’s rest. He stood in front of his patio window, looking up at the cloudless sky and saw the occasional satellite cross the sky.

“Coming to bed, B?” Dan asked worryingly. Gavin turned around to look at his partner of four years.

“Yeah, give me a moment,” Gavin replied and locked the patio window and shuffled to the room they shared. He left his empty cup on the dresser and sat at the edge of the bed before standing back up to lock his window. “We should get curtains,” Dan chuckled at this.

“Eventually, I kind of like the moon light,” He yawned and pulled the blankets over him. Gavin did not respond and relaxed in bed. He moved closer to the bigger man in comfort and fell asleep to his snoring.

_Gavin._

He quickly sat up straight and looked around. The door was closed and the window was locked. His heart was beating quickly and his throat was dry from his sleep. He looked at the moon and when he stared long enough, he felt a very light touch on his cheek. It was cold and gave him Goosebumps. He pulled back and hid under the linen of his sheets. He felt the cold presence leave the room and he shook in terror against Daniel’s back.

He didn’t sleep for the rest of the night and his eyes were burning and heavy when he felt Daniel wake and get off the bed as the sun crept up in the horizon. Gavin laid in bed a little longer and forced himself out of bed before his alarm buzzed. 

Daniel turned around to see Gavin awake earlier than usual; he pulled a second cup from the cupboard to pour him some coffee.

“Didn’t sleep?” Daniel asked. Gavin yawned and leaned onto the counter and shook his head. He couldn’t get the touch out of his head and hoped it was all just a dream.

“We should get curtains,” Gavin sheepishly replied.

That night, Gavin had a hard time falling asleep, worried that the ghostly hand will come back. His lids were slowly closing and finally shut when he heard it again.

_Gavin._

He tried ignoring it and shutting his eyes tighter.

The voice was getting louder, calling his name in urgency. Gavin couldn’t take it anymore and quickly sat up.

“What do you want?!” He yelled into the room. He felt Dan stir in his sleep but he didn’t wake.

_I’m sorry._

Gavin calmed down. “Who are you?” he whispered, not to wake his partner.

_The Moon._

Gavin was confused and pinched himself to make sure he was awake. He swallowed the saliva that accumulated in his mouth.  The voice seemed innocent and didn’t mean any harm to him or his partner. He thought of all the possible scientific explanations in his head and concluded he might just be delusional.

“Why are you talking to me?” He asked. He can almost hear the voice sigh.

_Your window was open._

He chuckled to himself. He rubbed his eyes, as he was slowly falling asleep.

_Goodnight, I’ll be here tomorrow._

Gavin took the cue to drop back onto his pillow and fall asleep with the touch a cool ghostly hand on his forehead.

The next night, Gavin waited for Daniel to fall asleep before he sat up in bed and looked out the window. A small part of the moon was darkened. Gavin’s heart was pounding heart in his ribcage. He felt like he was going insane but he went along with it and didn’t question it anymore. The night was cold and he can feel some of the wind seep from the window and onto his bare chest. It made his lips quiver but he ignored it.

“You here?” He whispered.

_Yes._

Gavin swallowed hard, keeping himself close to Daniel. He continuously looked up at the moon. Clouds were forming in the distance and he feared he didn’t have much time with the voice. He mentally cursed English weather.

_You have beautiful eyes._

He gave a small smile.  He could feel a pair of hands cup his chin. “Are you a ghost?” he asked.

_Yes. I am._

His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. The voice sounded so young to him.

_Soon, I will disappear._

Gavin didn’t understand. “Disappear?”

_I will be new again._

He thought about the statement and his eyes widened as he looked at the piece of the moon that was disappearing. He looked away to place his face in his hands and take deep breaths.

The clouds rolled in quicker than expected and soon the moon light was gone and the moon was hidden away behind the clouds. The presence was gone and Gavin sunk back into his bed.

He stared at the ceiling at he mentally promised that he would give the ghost a meaningful closure, that she was loved and had someone to trust before she passed. He smiled as he fell asleep.

It was a stormy Saturday morning when Gavin woke up. He can tell it was near noon when he could smell food coming from the kitchen. He stretched and made his way to the kitchen, scratching his head.

“Morning B,” Daniel greeted. He was placing some plates of food at the table. Gavin smiled as his partner came to give him a quick kiss before he sat down to eat with him. Gavin poked at his eggs and sausage while remembering what happened last night.

“Do you hear any voices at night?” He asked. Daniel looked at him as he chewed his food. He swallowed and thought.

“Not that I know of, why?” He responded. His eyebrows were lowered in curiosity.  

“Just wondering,” He didn’t want to mention the Moon to Daniel, feeling that he’ll just laugh at him. They spent the day together enjoy the other’s company as Gavin was always out on sets while Daniel was training in the army. The rain kept pouring down and Gavin concluded that he wasn’t going to talk with The Moon tonight.

Gavin sat the edge of the bed, looking out the window at the rain that fell onto the rooftops. He felt his partner crawl into bed. He felt strong hands caress his shoulders and begin to massage them.

“What’s on your mind, B?” He asked. Gavin sighed as he pushed his long bangs out of his face.

“It’s going to rain until tomorrow night huh?” He asked sheepishly.

“I guess so, could rain for a while. Not sure,” Dan yawned before he kissed the back of his lover’s neck giving Gavin shivers. “Cuddle with me tonight, you seem distant these days,” Gavin agreed and curled himself against Daniel, feeling his warmth surround him and his heart beat slowly pacing him to a deep sleep, unaware of the temperature drop in the room.

The sky cleared up again in a few days, leaving the air fresh but cool. Gavin stepped out of his apartment seeing his breath in the air. Daniel was leaning against his motorcycle with his trench coat on.

“Hurry up a little, you’ll be late for work,” he rushed as Gavin pulled on his gloves and the helmet.

He almost forgot about the ghost that evening when he laid in bed without looking out the window.

_Did you forget about me Gavin?_

Gavin stirred in bed.

“No I didn’t,” he mumbled. He pulled himself away from his warm sheets to sit up. He blinked a few times to adjust to the moon light.

_Then why did you try going to sleep?_

“I’m a bit tired-”

_Tired of me?_

Gavin sighed. “No, not of you. I’ve been working,”.

_What do you do?_

And so Gavin talked about his career as a camera operator to The Moon. It was well past midnight when his eyes lids were too heavy to hold up.

_Goodnight, dear._

Gavin fell asleep to the touch of a cold hand on his shoulder.

Gavin continued to stay up the next several days to talk with the ghost, despite working long hours on film sets and spending time with Daniel. They spoke about dreams, movies he had filmed and books he had read.

He would move around the house, sometimes with a blanket and sometimes in only his undergarments. They would make him smile and he looked forward to talking with his new friend.

That night, the moon was barely visible and Gavin concluded that the next night it would be a new moon.  He struggled to stay up to talk with the Moon.

_Are you alright?_

He nodded, feeling the too familiar cold hands cup his face. He saw nothing in front of him but could feel them as if they were as real as him. He was freezing, seeing his breath in front of him in the dim light of the Moon and the street lights.

_Talk to me, Gavin._

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” he reassured. He felt Daniel stir and his sleep and then turn to him. Gavin pulled away from the ghostly hands to look him if he was waking up. Sure enough, Daniel leaned up on his forearm, rubbing his eyes.

“Why are you still awake?” he mumbled mid yawn.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Gavin lied. He was sure that Daniel would think he was delusional if he caught him talking to the Moon. Daniel tugged at Gavin’s shirt to pull him down into his arms. Gavin giggled at the playfulness and cuddled up against him. As he fell asleep, he hoped that he didn’t upset the spirit and promised himself that he would excuse himself the next night.

_Goodnight_

The Moon doesn’t talk the next night and Gavin felt his heart drop into his stomach into a pit of guilt. He thought that the ghost was gone for good and it took him until the next afternoon to feel slightly better, believed that they went off to heaven as it was a _new moon._

But, it does come back, and Gavin feels relief when it finally spoke.

“I thought I upset you,” he whispered. He’s not in bed tonight but in the living space on his laptop working on an upcoming video. He’s leaning against the window frame, with the little light igniting his keyboard.

_Who was that man?_

“That is my partner, _my lover,”_ he emphasized. He never spoke of Daniel before to them. It was a topic that never came up until now.

_Your lover?_

Gavin nodded as he tapped away at his laptop. “His name is Daniel, we’ve been together for four years now,”

_You love him?_

His face went warm and he smiled. It didn’t take him much to feel like he was a love struck teenager when he thought about the other man.

“Yeah, I do,” he responded. At that moment, he doesn’t feel the cold presence anymore. “Moon?” he asked the room. No response. He asked again. No response. He had no idea to what he said to upset the ghost enough to leave. He slumped and closed his laptop and headed to bed.

When Gavin came home from work the next day, he felt extremely irritated and frustrated.  It led him f picking a fight with Daniel over how the laundry wasn’t done and he didn’t have enough clothes to last him the rest of the week.

“Then do your own fucking laundry, B,” Daniel spat at him.

“But it’s your turn to do the bloody laundry!” Gavin yelled and hit the counter. The argument continued until Daniel couldn’t take it anymore and went to bed early, leaving Gavin to calm down with his back against the patio window. He didn’t bother changing out of his work clothes and felt uncomfortable in his jeans.

_You deserve better than him._

Gavin didn’t answer but rubbed his eyes as he took deep breaths to calm down. It was uncommon for them to fight and it sometimes took _days_ for things to go back to normal. Gavin knew he was mostly the one at fault as his temper would get the best of him and his mouth would open and spill out words that the Devil would be proud to hear.

_He only blames you._

Gavin knew better to yell at him. Daniel would go calm down and Gavin would too. He wouldn’t go to the bed they shared that evening but he would slowly crawl in the next night because they could never stay mad at each other for long.

_He doesn’t love you._

“Don’t say that,” Gavin defended. Those words hit harder than being in a head on collision. It made a part of his heart ache. “I’m sure he loves me as much as I love him,”

_He yelled at you._

“I yelled at him too”. Gavin brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. The living room felt big and made him feel small. The air around him was cold and his breath came out in vapor.  Sleep was taking over him and he let himself fall asleep against the chilled window.

The fight wasn’t over the next day and the lovers avoided the other like the plague. Gavin came home to Daniel just laying on the sofa typing away at his laptop. He didn’t say welcome home, or gave him a kiss, or left him warm dinner on the table.

“It hasn’t been this bad in a while, I’m a bloody moron,” Gavin talked to the Moon. It was a half-moon and the light seeped through the thin clouds. He cursed the weather as it was too nice for his liking.

_Leave him._

“I won’t _ever leave him_ ,” he replied back without a second thought. His heart hurt at the phrases they said. He trust the Moon to be as friendly as when they first met.

_Wouldn’t I be better for you, Gavin?_

He felt the ghost cup his jaw with its cold hands.  His cheeks felt a breath of cold air as his lips felt like they were going to freeze off. He pulled back and slowly felt his personal heat bring warmth back in his lips.

“I’m with Daniel Gruchy,” he whispered in fear. He never thought it would be taken this far. He moved away from the moon light and settled on the sofa against the far wall away from the window. Slowly, the clouds piled in and it started to rain. Gavin couldn’t sleep that night and went to work early, before Daniel woke up.

Gavin came home with burning eyes and heavy legs. Daniel was eating dinner in the kitchen and he took his spot across from him. He looked up at the spiked hair man as he poked at his carrots. He could tell he hasn’t slept and was heart heavy.

“Gavin,” Daniel spoke. Gavin dropped his fork and rubbed his eyes. The whites of his eyes have turned pink.

“I’m sorry, I’m a bloody asshole,” He croaked. His voice cracked by the end. Daniel reached over to grab at Gavin’s hand and rubbed his palm as he smiled. Gavin’s shoulders relaxed as he smiled back.

Gavin slept the entire night.

When he woke up, he felt sore, like he was beaten in his sleep. He just figured it was the sex they had. He noticed the hickey on his neck as he gazed into the mirror and then noticed a bigger bruise on his hip. He chuckled at himself and left for work.

The room is freezing that night and Gavin took out extra blankets and went to bed with flannel pyjamas.

_Gavin._

His heart drops into his stomach. He tried to ignore it.

_Gavin._

“Yes?” he finally responded. He turned over so he can look at the moon in the lightly clouded sky.  

_Join me._

He doesn’t respond.

_I need you._

“You can’t take me away from him,” he whispered.

_Join me._

Gavin turned away from the moon light and hid into Daniel’s back. He ignored any other statements and slowly waited until the morning as the sun crept up the horizon and lit up his room with warm orange light.

“You look like a train wreck, B,” Daniel commented when Gavin finally got out of bed. “You sure you want to go to work today?” Gavin shook his head and Daniel made the call for him.  His face was pale and the dark circles under his eyes were darker than usual. He tried to nap during the day but sleep couldn’t overcome him. His mind couldn’t quiet down long enough to sleep.

“Hey, rest up ‘k? _I love you,_ ” Daniel comforted as he kissed his forehead and pulled a blanket over him. He went over to the patio window and looked outside. Gavin followed his silhouette in the dimming sunlight. “Looks like there’s going to be a full moon in a few days,” Gavin gave out a huff and rubbed at his tired eyes.  “Sleep, B,”

And he did.

The next night, Gavin stayed awake. The moon was almost full, _only a few days left,_ he concluded. His mouth was dry and his eyes were burning from feeling ill and exhaustion. He faced the window and stared at the moon.

_Gavin._

“I’m here,” he replied bluntly.  

_Talk to me._

“I am,”

_I’m going to disappear._

“Why should I care when you’ve bloody ruined me,” he spat. His breath puffed up in the cold room. He held the blanket close to his shoulders.

_I need you._

“I’ll be fine without you,” His eyes begun to sting even more due to staring at the harsh light.

_Save me._

“I have him,” Gavin yawned. He put his hands in front of his eyes to shield his eyes from the light.

_You promised me._

Gavin was barely conscious anymore. His head spun and his body was waiting to shut down. He tried to settle himself.

“Goodnight,” he mumbled as he felt the darkness of slumber overcome him as he slid down the wall and onto the floor.

Daniel brings him to the clinic the next morning and they diagnosed him with exhaustion and they prescribed him pills. Gavin lied about the conversations he’s had during the night and took the pills.

“There’s a full moon tonight,” Gavin mentioned as he looked out the window and saw the faint white moon in the bright sky. He held the bottle in his hands, shaking it from time to time. His heart felt heavy as he reminisced over the last few nights. How the spirit was merely lonely and wanted company before they passed on. Guilt piled into his heart.

“It’ll be cold,” Daniel commented as he looked worryingly at his partner. “You’re going to bed before me tonight, for fuck’s sake, maybe even now,”

“I’m not tired, I slept a lot last night,” Gavin turned to him and smiled. “I swear, I’m fine,” Daniel walked up to him and tightly wrapped his arms around him.

“I don’t want to lose you,” he said in his shoulders. Gavin hugged back just as hard. The sun has only set for an hour when Gavin went to bed, followed half an hour later by Daniel. Gavin faked sleeping until he was snoring peacefully beside him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and kissed his forehead. He quietly got up from the bed. He went towards the patio door and opened it and stepped onto the balcony. He heard the rush of cars beneath him.

“Moon?” he shouted. He didn’t get a direct response right away.

_Goodnight, Gavin. I loved you._

He felt the cold hands as tears fell down his cheeks and dripped off his chin.

“I’m so sorry,” he spoke. “So sorry,” He felt the once frightening feeling of cold lips against his. He didn’t pull back this time and let the feeling disappear as he felt a cold breeze pass him. “I’m so sorry” he repeated. He repeated it many times more hoping the ghost was still there. He hoped that she forgave him.

“I promised you,”

The once comforting presence was now gone, and he was left alone to cry and apologize on the balcony.  He cried until the sun rose and warmed his chilled body. He cried until Daniel found him and brought him inside.

_He cried for the soul that was now gone, to never return and comfort him on clear English nights through his bedroom window._

_He cried for the promise he couldn’t keep to the spirit in the Moon.  
_


End file.
